Spring Mating
by Dee Bunny
Summary: Spring was just starting and one certain hanyou has been doing his best not to let it control his lust for a certain preistess.


Spring Mating (One Shot)

Rating: M for obvious reasons

Summary: Mating season was fresh and new and a certain hanyou has been trying his best to not let it control his lust for a certain priestess…

Pairing: Inuyasha X Kagome

Spring Mating

The moonlight glittered and the flowers and trees were in full bloom after all the snow had melted from the harsh winter that was inflicted upon the village near the Bone Eaters Well. It was the first night of spring in Feudal Japan. And as spring continues to do so even in the modern world, spring ever remains the season of love where animals find a mate to remain with them for the rest of their lives and have families of their own. But what's so different about spring in Feudal Japan is that not only do the animals mate, but so does the resident demons.

Despite being a half demon, Inuyasha was no exception as he watched Kagome bathing in the stream near the village while trying his best not to moan should he risk revealing his hiding place in a nearby tree. Inuyasha and the group just defeated Naraku and destroyed the Jewel of the Four Souls, he just realized that he was indeed in love with the beautiful modern day priestess, and now he was fighting against his demon about ravishing her that very night. It was the first night of mating season for demons and already Inuyasha was reigning in his lust, having very sexual dreams about her, and sporting a very visible and very painful erection which he only got rid of a few times by making an excuse to sneak off and make himself release but even then it would just start up again at the sight of her.

_I can't help it though. She is sooo tempting, _he thought as he continued to watch her bathe. She changed physically during her travels with him. He took the changes into consideration many, many, _many_ times. Her long midnight hair flowed down her back having grown a few inches and was currently clinging to her back thanks to the water, her fair skin gained a slight tan making it even more tempting to touch, she still had her big beautiful brown eyes but they now held the wisdom she had gained during her time in Feudal Japan as if they were much older than they seemed, her hourglass body was lean and healthy, her tight little rear end was so wonderful looking that he imagined himself having a very pleasurable time humping that great looking ass, and finally, her breasts had grown as well and he often found himself wanting them in his hands and giving them each a good squeeze.

But he had to control himself. Kagome hadn't told him how she felt about him and he hadn't told her that he loved her. Plus, he figured she wasn't ready to be permanently attached to someone. After all, she did have many other admirers. He growled as he reminded himself of that. Those admirers included that cocky coward of a wolf, Kouga, who still claimed that Kagome was his mate and that clueless idiot, Hojo, back in modern Japan. He hated the both of them with a great passion but Kagome seemed fond of them for some odd reason or another that along with some forced sitting on Kagome's part and persistence on being patient from his human side had kept him from ripping both of their heads off. At this thought, his demon side started to push him again and he was having a very epic mental battle with his demon.

_Come on, ya stupid hanyou. If you take her now then we don't have to worry about anyone else taking __**our **__mate, _his demon tempted as he continued to stare at the beautiful bathing priestess.

_No. I won't take advantage of Kagome like that._ Just then he silently whimpered as he saw her rub soap she had brought from her time all over her body slowly. He blushed as he pictured it was him who was washing that beautiful body and hearing her moan when he rubbed and washed more sensitive areas.

_Look at her, _his demon moaned inside his head as he continued to watch her, _she's practically __**begging**__ for us to fuck her. Why waste such a wonderful opportunity?_

_Because I haven't told her how I feel and I don't think she feels the same._

_But if we make it pleasurable enough for her then she'll accept us in no time and she won't leave._

_I'm not going to force myself on her and cut it out with the 'we and our'! You're just a part of me and Kagome is __**mine**__!_

_Then prove it! We want her but if we never tell her then we'll never have a chance with her. Besides, how long do think you can keep this up? Restraining yourself from making love to her as you should be doing? A day, a week, a month? The longer you wait the more chance you have of losing control and really end up screwing her brains out, but I wouldn't mind one bit if you did. In fact, I'd enjoy it very much._ Inuyasha was about to make a snappy comeback but realized that, unfortunately, his demon was right. If he refused to mate with Kagome long enough, his demon side would eventually take over and he would end up hurting Kagome just to satisfy his own desires.

"Inuyasha," an all too familiar voice called to him. He stilled himself and held his breath as the nude, beautiful, and dripping wet goddess looked around as she climbed out of the stream, "Inuyasha, I know you're here and I know why you've been acting the way you have. Myouga explained that it's because of mating season."

_That stupid vessel of mine! _Inuyasha yelled in his mind before returning his attention to Kagome.

"I just want you to know that if you are here, I love you," Inuyasha's eyes widened and he hoped that he didn't hear wrong, "and I would love to be your mate." He barely dared to breathe. He used his claws to pinch his arm and almost yelped when he realized it wasn't a dream. "Inuyasha," she whimpered nervously and frightened. "Kouga's coming." His eyes snapped open and he flew down to her almost knocking her over. He covered her with his haori before rushing away as quickly as he could from the river. He stopped when he was almost out of breath and walked some more until he finally found a cave.

"I hope I was able to throw him off the scent," Inuyasha whispered to her as he held her close.

"I'm just glad that I washed my clothes while I was bathing," Kagome responded as she held him close. "But you already know that, don't you?" she asked cheekily making Inuyasha blush instantly at that, "It's okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck causing his haori to open a little revealing some of her breasts along with her flat stomach, "I'm not embarrassed."

_Tell her, ya son of a bitch, or else I'm going to have to come out and do things the hard way! _ Inuyasha's demon practically yelled at him from inside trying to get his composure to slip.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? I'm asking because you just flinched," Kagome's sweet voice asked him with great concern when she suddenly jumped at the sound of thunder from outside the cave. After that, the first spring shower started to come down as Inuyasha held Kagome tightly.

"Good, a storm is just what we need to wipe our scents from the ground," Inuyasha stated as held Kagome tighter against his body, "That way that mangy, flea-bitten wolf won't be able to follow and find us."

"That is good," she agreed as a blush came to her face, "I don't want any man except you to see me like this."

"Did you mean what you said earlier, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he felt his demon inside stirring, his body heat building, and his painfully heated hard-on getting even harder if that was even possible. He watched with a lustful and heated gaze as she removed her arms from his neck to untie his fire rat robe from her waist and sensually slipped it off to place it on the ground before wrapping her arms around his neck once more and pulling him with her into the haori.

"I did," she confirmed before gently grinding her hips against his when she heard him do a cross between a moan and a whimper and felt his large hard cock push against her now cum-covered pussy through his hakama.

"I love you too, Kagome," he tells her in between pants as she continued to grind into him, "That's… why I… wanted… to ask you…" he tries to asks through the groups of moans emitting from his mouth, "Kagome, will you be my mate?" he finally gets out with a look of lust and love in his eyes.

"I told you before, silly hanyou," she responds with a giggle, "I would love to be your mate."

"You do know that in order for you to become my mate I have to fuck you and mark you don't you?"

"I do and I figured that when I heard about the whole process," she said as she pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He growled and lowered all of his body to press against her allowing her to feel all of his hard muscles.

"I was hoping you'd say that. My demon was just about to take over," he whispers to her as the rain kept on falling and as he licked her neck repeatedly. She pouted and he raised an eyebrow though holding back a groan when staring at her pouty, kissable lips.

"I'm completely naked here and all you've done was get rid of your fire rat robe and your demon," she said gesturing to the haori they were lying on.

"It's better if my demon isn't intact now because I want this to be as pleasurable as possible for us. Especially you being as this is your first time as well as mine," he whispered as he kissed her lips before he massaged her right breast. She whimpered a little as she gently slipped her hands into his inner haori and pushed it off. She ran her hands over his muscled abs and chest causing him to groan and he pushed his lips harder against hers as he begged for entrance. She smirked before slipping her tongue into his mouth and running it along the length of his canines.

"Inuyasha, I love you, all of you. I trust you. You'd never hurt me," she told him in between kisses as he moved from her lips, across her left cheek, up her jaw line, down her throat, and to the place where her shoulder met her neck which was where his mark would be.

"I know you do, but I worry that my demon will go too far and end up really hurting you. I'm a half dog demon, Kagome and dog demons are very protective of their mates so I deeply fear that my inner demon will hurt you in his selfish plans of satisfying my own needs," Inuyasha told her as he nibbled and licked his way towards the middle of her bosoms where he continued to lick.

"I…ohhhh…understand….mmmm," she managed to get out at the feel of him licking from the valley between her breasts up her right mound. "He's part of you though…oooh…and he has the same…mm…intentions as you…oh!..he needs a mate. If it somewhat appears, you ca-a-a-an't fight it o-o-o-o-or you might hurt yourself." She gasped as he took her nipple into his mouth. "You… oooh… can… let… him…mmm… out." She squirmed as she slipped her hands to the back of his head and pushed his head onto her breast so he could suck harder on the bud currently in his mouth. Inuyasha smelled the delectable scent that emitted from her pussy and with a smirk as he continued to suck on Kagome's nipple, he reached his hand down to her heated core and rubbed it causing her to scream in ecstasy just as thunder clashed outside at the same time.

"Mine," he whispered as he covered the rose colored center of her other breast with some of her juices on his fingers after which he moved to that breast to give it the same attention as the one before it while licking away the juices it was covered in.

"Inu…ya…sha," Kagome moaned when she felt him trying to make his way down to her lower half. She flipped him over so that he was the one on his back with her straddling his hips while sitting on his still clothed hard-on, "Who said you would get to have all the fun?"

"Kagome, what are you…. Oh gods!" he practically screamed as she moved down, removed his pants, and covered his erection with her mouth. First, she only took in the tip to tease him. She swirled her tongue around the tip before sucking in the rest of the throbbing limb. She hummed and he groaned causing holes in the ground where his claws scraped at to appear. He whimpered when she lightly dragged her teeth along the top and bottom as her tongue proceeded to stimulate his rock hard cock. She pulled back before he actually came and he groaned out his disappointment. She grinned cheekily before crawling back on top of him.

He gasped out his surprise when she suddenly slipped onto him. She rode him after the pain inside of her let up and rubbed his ears all at once. He kept moaning and whimpering at the feel of her sliding on his painfully hard erection with her breasts bouncing up and down while rubbing his sensitive ears and the small moans she emitted only turned him on even more.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he pushed her onto her back and growled out while they were connected. His demon was finally coming out and he couldn't stop it. He knew that going full demon was a major part of the mating process but he prayed that his Kagome would be okay and wouldn't suffer through having his demon in control as his eyes became blood red, his claws grew an inch or two, and a pair of stripes appeared on each of his cheeks. He nipped at her nipple making her gasp. She got a tight grip on his shoulders, leaving scratch marks. His demon, now totally in control, growled out his approval.

"Did you like that, my bitch?" he asked with a smirk and a rougher deeper sound to his voice. She whimpered an agreement and lifted her hips to meet his at the next push. She pulled his head down to have his lips meet hers. He bit lightly at her lip and she actually opened her mouth this time to let him in. He kept thrusting into her as they kissed, his first thrusts being slow and teasing but slowly sped up.

"Yes, ohh…" she moaned as he continued to thrust into her womanhood. Inuyasha smirked when, without separating them, he flipped her over into puppy position as he draped himself over her back while he humped her before reaching underneath her and massaging her breasts.

"Good. I wouldn't want my bitch to be disappointed," he tells her with the smirk still on his face as he continued to bang into her from behind as he squeezed and massage her wonderfully soft mounds in his clawed hands.

"Faster, Inuyasha! Harder!" she yelled as the storm outside continued as if feeling the same pleasure she felt. She had to brace her arms to keep upright. He pounded into her faster and harder while listening to her yells and moans for him as he squeezed her breasts harder. He felt that Kagome was about to climax soon so he leaned over and licked the juncture between her neck and shoulder to prepare the area for his mark and he continued to ram into her faster and harder.

"This is it, bitch. We're about to be permanently bound to each other, no man except me can have you. You're mine! You'll always be my bitch now!!! MINE!" he screamed possessively as he felt Kagome go into her first orgasm.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled as she felt herself tighten around him. He bit her neck as she came causing him to orgasm as well. After he screamed her name in response and was sure his seed was inside of her so they could have a pup, he flipped her back over onto her back, pulled out of her, and laid his head between her breasts with closed eyes and a satisfied whimper at both him and his mate being tired, sated, and spent. Kagome smiled at her peaceful looking hanyou whose claws went back to their normal size, whose stripes disappeared from his cheeks, and who was currently resting his head between her bosoms as she took both hands and gently rubbed his ears.

"Mate, are you okay?" a soft and sweetly familiar voice asked her when Inuyasha opened his gold orbs and looked up at her with his ears pinned down in worry and apology in case he did.

"Better than okay," she said softly and grinning. He smiled back before rolling off her and on his side before pulling her to him.

"Good, I was afraid that my demon would hurt you more than he would pleasure you," he whispered to her before he sat up slightly and placed her onto his lap with her head using his chest as a pillow as he took his inner and outer haoris and used them to cover them up so his mate wouldn't be chilled from the wind that was left after the rain and thunder had stopped.

"He didn't hurt me, in fact he did a good job with making sure I was satisfied but it could never compare to what it would be like to make love with the real you," she whispered as she started to drift off to sleep. Inuyasha's face broke into a goofy and giddy grin at that confession while he allowed himself, for the first time in his life since he was sixteen even when he was Kikyo, to let a purr rumble through his chest which soothed Kagome further due to the comforting sound and vibrations it sent to her. She eventually fell asleep and he was happy she didn't wake because he didn't want her to hear or see who just came to the entrance of the cave.

Kouga was just standing there with a look on his face at the fact that the woman he loved was laying on top of the stinking hanyou fast asleep and even though she was covered by his clothing, she was completely naked and even had the hanyou's scent mixed with hers on her along with his mark.

"Beat ya to it, ya mangy flea bitten wolf," Inuyasha whispered with a triumphant smirk on his face as he held his Kagome closer. Kouga shook with rage and misery. The disgusting dog took the woman he would have mated with and she just allowed him to. "Kouga," he said his voice softening, "you've known she's always been mine. You may not have liked it or denied it, but she's always been _my_ other half. You've totally ignored Ayame, who is so deeply in love with you, yet you totally breeze over her ignoring it. Don't miss the good things that are right in front of you."

"That's the least retarded thing I've ever heard you say, almost wise," he replied smirking. Inuyasha shrugged sleepily, but he wouldn't go to sleep until he knew his mate was safe and out of sight and harm from anyone else.

"I have my moments," he said with a grin.

"Very few and far between," Kouga said taking a few steps back. He looked sadly at Kagome. The only thing he could do to have her now would be to kill Inuyasha, but then she'd never be with him knowing that he was the murderer of her love/husband/mate. Bitches didn't take kindly to that at all. "Take good care of her." He added 'or else' just as he exited leaving to go back to his pack and maybe take Inuyasha's advice. He didn't really know Ayame anymore. They were close as pups but grew further apart over years and now he didn't really know her. Inuyasha knew Kagome better whom he had known fewer years than Kouga knew Ayame whom he knew from when they were born.

"He'll come around," Inuyasha whispered with a smile as he snuggled closer to his mate, "I did."


End file.
